


heavy cream

by maecheu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Pussyjob, Smut, im a whore for mattsun, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maecheu/pseuds/maecheu
Summary: matsukawa issei wasn’t too happy when he found out he was allowed to do his biggest fantasy all along.— characters are set aged up (college).
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 60





	heavy cream

**Author's Note:**

> mattsun owns this puth

Matsukawa has always dreamed about cumming inside of you. He would fantasize about your pussy leaking with his come for the entirety of your relationship. Most of the time, he would wear a condom. If he doesn’t, he would pull out & cum on your back, stomach, or mouth. The discussion on whether or not you were on birth control somehow never happened during your two years of being together. The first time you two had sex, he wore a condom to be safe and it has always been that way since. There were times that he would curse himself for almost finishing inside you. He couldn’t help it, you felt so good around him. 

You were currently hanging out on his dorm room. It was only a three minute walk to your college campus so the two of you would always hang out there in between classes. You currently have a break before your last class for the today.

“Hey, Issei,” you called out to your boyfriend. “How come you never cum inside of me?”

The question made him whip his head.   
“What?” He responded with another question. 

“Yeah,” You sat up to scoot closer to him in bed. “I always see people on the internet talk about it and I wonder why you don’t do that.”

”I don’t do that because you’ll get pregnant.” He said with a tone. 

“But I’m on birth control?”

”Since fucking when?” 

“Like back in July?” 

His expression turned serious. You had no clue why he’s taking this revelation way too seriously. Nevertheless, the dark lust that covered his eyes made you slick between your thighs and the newly revealed fact made Matsukawa very hard. 

“So, all this time I was worrying about pulling out when I could be cumming inside of you?” He asked, there was something almost sinister with his tone. Normally, Issei would be very chill about sex, but he’s so serious about this. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just thought you’re not into that stuff.” Your voice was almost a whisper. 

He leaned down towards you. Even though he’s barely on top of you, he was already towering over you due to how big he is. The playful glint was no longer found on his facial features. You were scared and excited at the same time. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to mark you inside.” His voice was deep and sultry. A hand found its way to the end of your skirt. “You never told me that I could so I just assumed that I can’t. Did you have fun playing pretend?”

His hand grasped your butt and you quietly moaned at the feeling. Matsukawa latched his lips onto yours. The sound of lip locking and rustling of clothing filled the quiet bedroom. Your back collided with the mattress as Matsukawa crawled on top of you. Your body was on fire and Matsukawa’s current state made you want him to every inch of your body.

Matsukawa didn’t want to do foreplay tonight. All those times that he pulled out to cum was enough foreplay. He didn’t even bother with taking off your clothes. He only pulled your underwear and safety shorts off. The ache between your legs only grew stronger each second.

Matsukawa’s fingers pulled your lips apart. You were so pretty down there. He wanted to taste you, grind his tongue against your slit but you needed to learn your lesson. A dull sting was felt on your cunt, jolting you in shock but leaving you only wetter than before. He smacked your clit 21 times for all the months he didn’t fill you up with his load.

”Daddy, please” you whined. You know full well he could not resist you whenever you pulled that nickname. But not tonight. You clenched around nothing as your pussy throbbed in hunger.

”You think you could get away with what you’ve done this easily?” His voice was thick like honey. Matsukawa hasn’t even touch your pussy but you were already so fucked out for him. He aligned his glorious dick between your pussy lips. The tip of his cock kissed your clit each time he moved it back and forth. You clenched around nothing as your back arched from the sensation.

”I’m only putting my cock inside of you when I’m cumming.” He panted. He used his hands to press your legs to your chest as he humped your aching pussy. The feeling wasn’t as satisfying as having your walls clamped around his thick cock but Matsukawa didn’t care, all he wanted was to spill his seed inside of you. 

His pace was fast as if he was actually fucking you. Each push of his tip to your clit formed a storm inside of you. You didn’t even know if you were allowed to cum but you were really close in doing so. His moans were slowly turning into growls, which signals that he was about to cum. You grew hungry looking up at his face as it contorts in pleasure.

You jolted as he rammed his cock inside of you with no warning. The sudden stretch was almost painful as his cock was too big to fit in easily. You let out a long moan, feeling so satisfied about having his cock buried inside you. He only did two thrusts before cumming. The sensation of his warm seed painting your walls was a fantastic feeling. There was something so erotic about Matsukawa marking your insides. You wanted him to move, to fuck you with his big dick even if you’re full of your cum. But he didn’t and you were reminded of your punishment.

Matsukawa checked the time on his phone while his dick was still inside of you, preventing his load from sticking out.

”Daddy, please fuck me?” You begged, slowly moving your hips around to feel his cock brush against your womb. His cock was already so deep inside of you but he’s still not fully inside yet. 

“Sorry, baby, but this is what you get for tormenting me.” He pressed his hand against your hip to prevent it from moving. You could almost cry from the frustration. 

He reached over to the bedside table as he grabbed something from the drawers. You were too focused on his face to notice what he got. It wasn’t until his cock was replaced by your heart shaped pussy plug. The plug prevented his large load from leaking out of you and you couldn’t deny the wonderful feeling of being so full of his cum. 

“If you don’t let anything spill, then maybe I’ll fill you very good tonight.” He said. Your eyes watered both from the frustration and good sensation. He helped you put on your underwear as he playfully smack your now clothed pussy, making your plug hit deep for a second. 

“Daddy~” You whined, grinding down on your pussy plug that felt so good when you sat down with it. 

His hand stopped your hips from moving again. He caressed your cheek before promising to fuck you good tonight if you serve your punishment well.

Your legs were still wobbly and your pussy terribly ached as you went to your next class.

**Author's Note:**

> mister matsukawa i am nothing but a hole


End file.
